A Smile On Your Face
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Exercice. Un homme repasse les moments fort de sa vie avec celui qu'il considère comme son meilleur ami dans le but de comprendre quelque chose. Flash Back et Lemon à l'affiche


**Auteur:**** Yume**

**Titre:**** A Smile On Your Face**

**Sources:**** The GazettE**

**Déclaration****: ****C'est probablement une de mes dernières histoires avec les gazemens en personnages, ou alors les autres ne seront elles aussi que des exercices ou des cadeaux. J'aime écrire, à tel point que je ne peux me contenter d'essayer de faire de la fanfiction, j'arrive un moment où je veux créer mes personnages dans leur ensemble, leur physique, leur mental tout, et ceux quel que soit le temps que j'y passe. Cette fic est pour moi au départ, pour d'une certaine manière, commencée à me détacher d'une partie de ce que j'ai vécu et d'une autre manière bien différente, elle est aussi pour mes ami(e)s et tout ceux qui se reconnaitrons dans un des personnages, dans un des flash back, dans une situation vécues, semblables ou même différentes mais qui aurait pu tourner comme ça. De façon inconditionnelle j'aime écrire, j'aime lire et bien sur j'aime être lu, parce que les commentaires me font avancer, et que sans un certaine personne surtout, je n'écrirai pas comme j'écris aujourd'hui même si c'est loin de me satisfaire. Merci à tout ceux qui me lise*c'est la moindre des choses il me semble* mais aussi et surtout merci à ma préceptrice de m'encourrager, d'aimer me lire, de me conseiller et surtout d'écrire, parce que quoi qu'elle dise, moi j'aime la lire et j'iame parler musique avec elle surtout quand elle me fait découvrir de nouveau groupe ^^**

**Quoi d'autre et bien ah oui! il y a du lemon, de l'humour très particulier à ma sauce*en fait cet humour réside plus dans mes brouillons mais bon xD* et euh ben si vous aimez pas ja ne!**

**Pour ce qui reste bonne lecture^^**

**Pairing: ****AoRuwa bien entendu!**

**Recommandations: ****à écouter avec je conseillerai simplement ****One Ok Rock, X Japan the Last Live, Arashi I want somebody, D'EspairsRay Reedemer(l'album), Mucc Gokusai(l'album), Globus Epicon, surment un peu de The GazettE aussi un petit peu voila^^**

**A Smile On Your Face**

Je me demande comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

Moi.

Joyama Suguru.

Aoi.

Guitariste de The GazettE, un des groupes les plus connus du Japon.

Adulé par des centaines de jeunes filles – et de jeunes hommes- en chaleur.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

"Là où ? " Vous allez me dire.

Et bien là, ici, dans le lit d'un de mes meilleurs amis… le déshabillant avec langueur.

Pour avoir sur son visage d'ange au regard velouté et sauvage de biche farouche, aux lèvres charnues et tentatrices, un simple sourire.

Mais peut être qu'en remontant à notre rencontre j'aurai ma réponse…

_Été 1998 Shinjuku, Tokyo, 21h20_

_Je me promène pour tenter d'évacuer le stress que me donne cette ville. La parcourir me permet d'oublier et alors j'ai l'impression de me retrouver chez moi, dans une ville de la province de Mie, à savourer la nature que l'on peut voir dans le moindre recoin. Les arbres, les forêts, tout y est respecté. Ici on ne trouve rien de ce respect ancestral que nous offrent nos anciens lors des fêtes dans les temples._

_Je tourne à une intersection, m'engageant dans une nouvelle ruelle. Seulement, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je me retrouve dans une impasse._

_- Il ne me reste qu'à faire demi tour, soupirai-je._

_Je repars en sens inverse et je n'ai fait qu'un tiers du chemin lorsque des éclats de voix me figent._

_- T'as pas honte, sale trainé!_

_- En plus de pas faire ce que veulent les clients, tu te permet de voler?_

_- Uso da!_

_- C'est pas vrai? T'es sur de toi?_

_- Certain, j'ai jamais rien volé!_

_- Menteur!_

_Une pluie de coups s'abat sur la forme à terre alors que je m'avance le plus silencieusement possible, la pénombre de la nuit tombante me permettant de me glisser parmi les ombres._

_Après une dernière volée de coups, les deux hommes s'en vont, laissant ce qui semble être un jeune homme recroquevillé sur le sol._

_Je m'approche alors qu'il tente de se relever._

_- Désolé, je ne prends pas d'extra ce soir… vous n'auriez pas du me suivre Monsieur._

_- Je ne suis pas là pour avoir un… extra de votre part. Vous voulez de l'aide?_

_- Je… Oui, souffle-t-il finalement._

_- Merci._

_- De rien, répondis-je en le soulevant._

_- J'habite pas loin, vous pourrez vous reposer._

_- Merci beaucoup._

_Passant son bras autour de mes épaules et le mien autour de sa taille, je le fais avancer lentement._

_- Vous vous appelez?_

_- Takeshima Atsuaki. Et vous?_

_- Shiroyama Yuu._

_- Je…_

_- Ne posez pas de questions inutiles. Surtout pas celle là._

_- D'accord._

_- Quels sont les extras dont vous parliez?_

_- Je travaille en tant que guitariste dans un bar de ce quartier. Le patron tient aussi le love hôtel et le "salon de massage" du même bâtiment. Il a tendance à apprécier que j'occupe certains clients du bar qui ont aimé mon jeu à la fin de mon temps de passage._

_- Je vois. Et donc?_

_- Et donc il m'arrive de refuser._

_- Comme ce soir._

_- Exactement. Sauf que ce soir le patron n'a pas tiré son coup avec la dernière recrue, Shiyo._

_- Quel charmant personnage._

_- N'est-ce pas ? Il ressemble à tous ceux qui viennent dans son bar au final. Le coin est assez réputé pour ça._

_- Je sais._

_Le silence se fait alors que l'on passe devant un conbini ouvert la nuit._

_- Ça ne vous embête pas si je passe acheter de quoi manger ici?_

_- Non c'est bon, je ne suis pas pressé. Je viens de me faire virer de toute façon._

_- Attendez moi là je reviens._

_Le temps de faire quelques courses pour avoir, au moins des nouilles instantanées et lorsque je reviens il se fait harceler par un vieux proche de la cinquantaine._

_- Mais lâchez-moi! J'suis pas une pute!_

_- Nan t'es un gigolo mais c'est la même chose hahaha!_

_Et il ricane le vieux, enfin pas longtemps._

_- Un problème Atsuaki?_

_- Yuu!_

_- Oh, je vois…_

_- Non je ne crois pas._

_Un regard froid et ça se pisse dessus. Pathétique._

_- Je vais vous laisser. Au plaisir de vous revoir… Atsuaki._

_- Dégage !_

_Ma voix claque comme un sabre fend l'air. Et quelques secondes plus tard l'homme a déjà disparu._

_- Merci. Encore une fois._

_- De rien. Suis moi, faut pas trainer ici._

_Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, j'arrive devant mon immeuble… un peu défraichit. Le host club d'à côté est tout illuminé… de rose._

_- Désolé, c'est pas la grande classe._

_- Bah, ça a toujours l'air mieux que chez moi._

_- C'est à voir. Je ne sais pas comment c'est chez toi. Entre._

_- Pas d'ascenseur?_

_- Non, de toute façon j'aime pas ça._

_- Pourquoi? C'est pratique._

_- C'est surtout génial pour rester bloqué dedans oui._

_Il rit, non mais je rêve, il se fou de moi! Bah, remarque, il est mignon quand il sourit comme ça, il a l'air heureux._

_J'ouvre la porte difficilement et le fait entrer après moi. Je sais, c'est pas poli, m'enfin bon._

_- Je reviens, je vais poser ça, fais comme chez toi._

_- Euh… d'accord._

_Le temps de tout poser dans la cuisine, et je le retrouve assis du bout des fesses sur le canapé. Oui, mon appart' est peut-être miteux mais j'ai une cuisine, un salon, une chambre, une salle de bain, des toilettes et oh! Miracle un vestibule._

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose?_

_- Un verre d'eau ou une bière, quelque chose de frais._

_- Je t'apporte ça. Ramens instantanés ça te va?_

_- C'est pas la peine, je…_

_- Si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me gène pas. Et puis tu me raconteras comment t'en es arrivé là. Ok ?_

_- D'accord… C'est gentil de vot'… de ta part._

_Je repars en souriant._

_J'aime le voir sourire._

_J'aimerai ne le voir QUE sourire…_

Ça ne semble pas être ça…

Ses mains sous mon t-shirt emmêlent mes pensées. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quel moment tout s'est accéléré. La réponse n'est pas dans notre rencontre…

Je me frotte à lui, il ondule sous moi. Sa chemise? Je l'ai arrachée après qu'il ait fait voler mon t-shirt, il y a quoi ? Cinq secondes? Le temps d'avoir cette réflexion.

Ses lèvres dans mon cou me dévorent alors que je m'échine à défaire son jean. S'il n'arrête pas de bouger je vais lui arracher… ou le prendre avec… au choix.

- Doucement Aoi.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Yu-chan alors?

Je grogne.

- Atsu lève les hanches!

- Tout de suite…

Enfin ! Outre le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, la priorité était qu'il retire ce jean.

Il couine lorsque mes doigts passent sur son entrejambe gonflé.

- Fais doucement, Reita va nous entendre!

- Pourquoi tu parles de Reita maintenant ? Passe la vitesse supérieure sinon on y est encore dans cent sept ans!

Mes doigts glissent encore et toujours sur son corps d'Adonis alors que la mention de Reita me rappelle notre rencontre pour le moins surprenante.

_Été 1998 Shinjuku,Tokyo, 23h07_

_Après une longue discussion, Atsuaki vient enfin de s'endormir, épuisé. Je range les plateaux repas ainsi que les verres et canettes de bières qui trainent. À discuter sans regarder l'heure c'est un vrai bordel ici. Heureusement je ne travaille pas demain._

_Une fois le salon rangé, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et défais le lit afin d'y porter mon hôte endormi. Je le glisse entre les draps, le borde et sors silencieusement en fermant la porte._

_Dans le salon un téléphone sonne. C'est le sien. Je décroche quand même._

_- Moshi moshi._

_- Uru?_

_- Non, il dort._

_- Vous êtes son client?_

_- Non, je suis celui qui l'a ramassé en train de se faire tabasser dans une rue de Kabukicho ce soir._

_- Par qui?_

_- Nani?_

_- Qui a porté la main sur Atsu?_

_- Les gorilles de son patron. Vous êtes?_

_- Reita._

_- Oh… Celui qui s'est pris pour Charon._

_- Pardon?_

_- Celui qui l'a mené aux Enfers._

_- …_

_- C'est bien vous qui l'avez conduit à son patron non?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est donc bien de votre faute._

_- Je ne vous permets pas. Il le fait parce que ça ne le dérange pas. Comme les autres._

_- Vous êtes vraiment trop con ! Ça le bouffe de l'intérieur ! S'il dit non, il se fait battre dans des ruelles plus ou moins fréquentables… et fréquentées. Tu parles d'un choix!_

_- Vous mentez ! On a tous le choix! Je ne le fais pas, moi !_

_- Mais vous êtes aveugle ma parole ! Et Shiyo, elle aime se faire peloter par le patron ? Et Saga, il aime jouer les putes ? Demandez-leur ! Vous verrez à quel point ils aiment ça. Mieux, faites-le ! Après vous pourrez-vous faire un avis plus juste au moins._

_- Je…_

_- Vous voulez venir le voir? Je doute qu'il dorme toute la nuit et j'aimerai vous montrer quelque chose._

_- Je…_

_- Alors?_

_- Je… *_

_- …_

_- Vous habitez où?_

_- Kabukicho. Première ruelle a votre droite après le Sinjuku Prince Hotel quand vous venez des Studio Alta. L'immeuble de droite quand vous avez le Pink Paradise face a vous. Troisième étage, petit couloir, numéro 326._

_- J'arrive._

_- A tout de suite._

_- Je pourrais savoir votre nom?_

_- Shiroyama Yuu._

_- Merci._

_Il raccroche et je reprends mon ménage en l'attendant._

_A peine vingt minutes plus tard, trois légers coups frappés a ma porte me sortent de ma léthargie passagère. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Face à moi se tient un jeune homme moitié blond moitié brun, des boots façon Rangers aux pieds, un baguy rentré dedans et une chemise légèrement ouverte sur son torse en dessous d'un blouson en cuir._

_- Vous êtes Reita?_

_- Oui. Yuu, c'est ça?_

_- Exact. Entrez._

_- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?_

_- Je ne souhaite pas spécialement vous parler. Simplement vous montrer quelque chose. Venez voir et en silence, il dort._

_Je me dirige vers ma chambre, Reita sur mes talons. J'ouvre la porte et entre._

_- Regardez ses cotes. Ce n'est pas très graves, simplement des contusions, cela dit il en a sur tout le corps._

_- …_

_- Vous pensez toujours qu'il le fait par plaisir?_

_- Je…_

_- Si vous me cherchez, je suis au salon._

_- Merci._

_Je les laisse et vais préparer du thé. Quelques minutes plus tard il me rejoint et je lui tends une tasse fumante._

_- Merci._

_- Hn._

_- Je…_

_Sadique, je décide de le laisser se dépatouiller pour s'expliquer. Je sens que si je dis quelque chose maintenant je vais l'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose et ce n'est pas mon but._

_- Je ne… savais pas que ça se passait comme ça pour lui. Je… j'ai toujours eu le choix de mes actes. Je pensais sincèrement que c'était pareil pour eux._

_Je laisse le silence s'installer, après tout il vient d'avoir le choc de sa vie, le pauvre…_

_- Le fait qu'Atsu dise non parfois, ça me confortait dans mon idée… malgré le fait que je trouve bizarre qu'il le fasse, je… je pensais sincèrement que cela le ne gênait pas. Peut être que je n'ai pas voulu croire ce que je voyais aussi. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que moi j'avais le droit?_

_- Peut être est-ce parce que vous avez la chance de pouvoir résister à ses gorilles… non?_

_- J'ai… j'ai fait parti de sa garde rapprochée. J'ai demandé à être seulement au bar après avoir dû tuer un client louche. Je ne voulais plus jamais le refaire. Et lui ne voulait pas perdre un élément comme moi, d'après ses dires j'étais le meilleur._

_- Une place de choix._

_- Oui, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte et comme Atsu cherchait du boulot, je lui ai proposé de venir bosser avec moi. Le boss voulait quelqu'un pour l'animation musicale, Atsu est doué à la gratte. C'était l'occasion rêvée._

_- Il a dû le croire aussi._

_- C'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état._

_- Je vais me contredire, mais vous pensiez faire quelque chose de bien. Si votre patron était moins… véreux, ça se serait surement bien passé. Mais ici c'est pas vraiment un simple bar de Shibuya. C'est Kabukicho un patron de bar honnête… je suis pas sur que ça existe._

_- Merci._

_- Vous allez faire quoi maintenant?_

_- Démissionner. Et vous empêcher de me vouvoyer plus longtemps._

_Sa réponse provoque chez moi un éclat de rire._

_- Alors arrêtes de me vouvoyer aussi. « Reita » c'est ton surnom?_

_- Oui. C'est Atsu qui m'appelait comme ça quand on était petit. Ryo Suzuki._

_- Enchanté._

_- De même… Malgré le savon que je viens de prendre._

_- Commence ta lettre de démission en attendant qu'il se réveille, ça sera fait. Je t'apporte feuilles et stylos._

_- Merci._

_Je me lève avec un sourire et lui apporte ce dont il a besoin._

_Alors qu'il termine son brouillon Atsuaki apparait au pas de la porte, écrevisse._

_- Réveillé?_

_- Je… Oui. Merci._

_- De rien. C'est bien mieux quand tu souris, ajoutais-je devant son sourire gêné._

_C'est alors que Ryo le prend dans ses bras. Il éclate de rire et moi, je souris._

_Le pire ? C'est qu'en plus d'aimer son sourire, j'adore le voir rire maintenant…_

Pourtant, je ne vois pas vraiment le lien entre ce souvenir et le moment actuel alors qu'il tente désespérément de m'ôter mon jean. Il s'énerve, se crispe… et me fais rire doucement.

- Aoi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais faire preuve de compassion.

- Pour qui ?

- Pour moi et ton entrejambe… gonflée?

Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Un sourire douteux aux lèvres. Il passe sa langue dessus, doucement, langoureusement.

Et si on accélérait le mouvement ? Je sais, ça serait lui céder, mais comment lui résister après tout? Kai et Ruki ont bien succombé eux aussi…

_Été 1998, Shinjuku, Tokyo 18h54_

_Je me promène dans les rues de Kabukicho avec Atsuaki. Le ciel commence à s'assombrir et nous ne devrions pas tarder à rentrer._

_Depuis qu'il a été « viré» le mois dernier, Atsuaki a vendu son appartement et vit dans le mien._

_D'après lui, il est petit mais chaleureux, j'y trouve aussi mon compte en réalité. Je rentre le soir sans avoir besoin de faire de grands détours pour retarder l'échéance qu'est la solitude de mon appartement. Au contraire, j'attends avec impatience la fin de journée pour pouvoir le rejoindre et entamer de longues discussions orales ou musicales. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nos guitares s'accordent très bien._

_C'est… agréable de ne pas être seul._

_- Tu penses à quoi?_

_- Aux changements auxquels j'ai du faire face récemment…_

_- Tu sais, si ma présence te gène je peux partir. Reita m'hébergera volontiers._

_- Tu ne me gènes pas du tout, au contraire._

_- Comment ça?_

_- J'arrive de Mie et j'étais seul à Tokyo. Les quelques amis que j'ai travaillent et je ne peux les voir que rarement. J'avoue aimer la solitude mais j'avais l'impression d'être enfermé chez moi lorsque je rentrais. À force je repoussais de plus en plus le moment de rentrer. Lorsqu'on s'est rencontré, j'étais ressorti me promener parce que j'étouffais dans mon appartement. Ta présence est la bienvenue. J'aime me promener avec toi, discuter ou jouer. Ta présence est apaisante, elle me permet de me reprendre et elle est plaisante, je dois l'avouer. Tu vois, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter._

_- C'est un peu une sorte de service mutuel alors?_

_- Oui, si l'on veut…_

_- Ça me va ! J'aime bien être avec toi._

_Il me sourit et je pense sincèrement à le garder pour moi avant de me reprendre._

_Nous continuons de marcher en silence et au bout de quelques minutes alors que la nuit tombe, mon portable sonne. Je m'excuse et réponds._

_- Moshi moshi._

_- Aoi? C'est Ruki!_

_- Tu vas bien?_

_- Oui et toi?_

_- Ça va. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler?_

_- Bah, je suis avec Kai et on se demandait si tu voulais venir boire un verre avec nous._

_- Attends deux secondes._

_Je me tourne vers Atsuaki et lui demande s'il veut venir boire un verre avec nous._

_- Avec plaisir! Je rencontrerai tes amis ainsi._

_Je reprends mon téléphone où Ruki commence à s'impatienter._

_- C'est ok, vous voulez aller où ?_

_- Le « Dark Angel » te convient ?_

_- Je demande à Atsuaki, Le « Dark Angel »?_

_- Oui, on verra Reita comme ça…_

_- C'est bon Ruki, on se rejoint la bas dans vingt minutes?_

_- Ok, ça marche. A toute a l'heure, tu nous présenteras !_

_Je raccroche et continue de marcher aux côtés de mon colocataire._

_- Le « Dark Angel » tu as dit?_

_- Oui pourquoi?_

_- C'est le bar dans lequel bosse Reita maintenant._

_- Il travaille aujourd'hui?_

_- Normalement oui. Il a eu de la chance de se faire embaucher de suite._

_- D'un autre côté, ton ancien patron lui devait bien ça._

_- Oui, mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui fasse une lettre de recommandation, c'est pas franchement le genre des mafieux._

_- Ton patron était vraiment un Yakuza?_

_- Oui, un simple homme de main avec quelques comptes à rendre d'un point de vue économique, d'où le bar._

_- Oui drogues, armes ou putes c'est ça?_

_- Oui. Et les putes c'est le moins dangereux._

_- Il semblerait…_

_Nous continuons à marcher en silence. Kabukicho est relativement calme en ce début de soirée. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchons du bar, le stress monte. Je sais que Kai ne sera pas désagréable mais pour ce qui est de Ruki, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait sa langue dans sa poche. J'angoisse c'est indéniable._

_- Yuu? M'interpelle alors Atsuaki._

_- Oui?_

_- Tu étais encore repartit._

_- Excuse-moi…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que ça va bien se passer._

_Je lui souris sans répondre. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Nous arrivons peu de temps après. Ruki et Kai semble nous attendre._

_- Salut vous deux !_

_- Aoi!_

_- Ne crie pas comme ça Ruki ! Tu vas faire peur à la personne qui l'accompagne._

_Je me mets à rire, lorsque Kai parle ainsi c'est qu'il ne sait trop quoi penser. Il est vrai qu'Atsuaki est androgyne mais tout de même._

_- Je vous présente Atsuaki. Mon nouveau colocataire._

_- Encore un?_

_- Comment ça encore un ?_

_- Bah, Ruki et Kai ont été mes colocataires au départ._

_- En même temps?_

_- Non, l'un après l'autre sur une courte durée. Je dois être invivable à la longue, ils sont restés moins de six mois chacun._

_- On verra bien combien de temps je resterai. On y va?_

_- Oui on te suit, après tout, tu connais le barman!_

_La soirée se passe tranquillement et Reita se joint à nous lorsqu'il débauche, la nuit est assurée par un collègue._

_- On fait quoi maintenant?_

_- T'es jamais fatigué toi,! Lance Reita à Ruki._

_- Moi je propose un karaoké !_

_- Pourquoi pas, pour une fois que tu le proposes Kai!_

_- Aoi!_

_C'est dans les rires et la bonne humeur que nous nous dirigeons vers les karaokés. La première rencontre est concluante._

_Dans le cas contraire, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Mais après tout, peu importe car il sourit._

Entre temps j'ai appris à me méfier de ses sourires. Car des sourires, Atsuaki en a de toutes sortes. Des gentils comme des sadiques.

Enfin mon jean ôté, mon boxer le suit de près. Nos corps s'échauffent, se chauffent. Et alors que les premiers gémissements de plaisir frustrés nous échappent, je me colle encore plus à lui. J'ai l'impression que l'air me brule et que seule sa peau est capable de m'apaiser. Je me sens fondre sous ses baisers, doux papillons sauvages qui me caressent. Je réponds à chacun d'eux et il se fait de plus en plus exigeant, me rappelant à travers la brume du désir qui voile mon esprit la fin du PSC Tour où il s'était presque battu avec Miyavi et Tora pour « m'acheter » lors d'une vente aux enchères internes…

_22 Décembre 2005 Zepp Tokyo, fin du PSC Tour 2005_

_Je sors de scène et, à peine arrivé dans les loges je m'effondre sur le canapé où Uruha me rejoint._

_Uruha… un surnom qui sied plus que bien à notre magnifique Atsuaki. Sur ce coup là on a fait du bon boulot._

_- A quoi tu penses Aoi?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et puis, je ne sais trop à quoi penser._

_- Tu sais à qui penser?_

_- Comment?_

_- Quand on ne sait pas à quoi penser c'est que l'on pense a quelqu'un, à un « qui ?»._

_- Oh, je vois. Je pensais à toi._

_- À moi ?_

_- Oui. Enfin à ton surnom en réalité._

_- Oh._

_Il à l'air un peu déçu mais ne se démonte pas pour autant._

_- Mais pourquoi pensais-tu à mon surnom ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop. Je me disais seulement qu'il t'allait bien._

_- Ah… Je vais chercher à boire._

_- Ok. je vais me doucher._

_- À tout a l'heure A-chan._

_- À tout a l'heure Ruwa._

_Il sort sur un sourire._

_Je me lève à mon tour pour aller me doucher, me dirige le regard dans le vague, le pas rêveur. J'ai l'impression de faire collégienne là._

_L'eau est un véritable plaisir, c'est un moment de détente solitaire au milieu de toute l'agitation et du monde._

_- A-chan!_

_Voilà, j'aurais du m'en douter… j'aurais mieux fais de me taire…_

_- Aoi? Aoi?_

_- Je suis là Ruwa…_

_- Ah ! Tu m'as fais peur !_

_- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles Ruwa._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu n'as pas réellement eu peur…_

_Je le dis alors que je sors de la cabine, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Et la star rougit._

_- Alors Ruwa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Ben elle a pété un câble._

_- Nani ?_

_- Elle veut faire une vente aux enchères de ses musiciens!_

_- Comment ça?_

_- Et bien elle a dit qu'elle voulait organiser une « vente interne » des musiciens de la PS. J'ai pas tout compris je crois…_

_- C'est totalement illogique ! Je vais aller voir !_

_- Aoi ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu comptes y aller… comme ça ?_

_- Hein ? Dis-je très intelligemment sans comprendre avant qu'un courant d'air ne me fasse violemment frissonner._

_- A… Ano… Iie. Je vais m'habiller d'abord._

_Et c'est en rougissant que j'attrape mes affaires sèches._

_- Hum… Ruwa?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu veux bien te…_

_- Oups, désolé. Me répond-il en piquant un fard._

_Je m'habille en vitesse et me remaquille sous le regard à la fois acéré et interrogateur d'Atsuaki._

_- Je te préfère au naturel._

_- C'est une question d'habitude Ruwa. On y va ?_

_- Oui !_

_Et en effet comme me l'a dit Ruwa juste avant, la vieille folle veut faire une vente aux enchères internes. Chaque groupe devant vendre deux membres qui seront achetés par n'importe quel membre non enchéris de la PS. Membre qui aura donc à sa disposition pendant une semaine la personne achetée._

_Et comme je suis extrêmement chanceux, je fais partit des membres… vendus. Tout comme Kai en fait._

_- Elle est complètement folle !_

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Ruki ?_

_- Ben elle fait vendre les plus faibles de chaque groupe !_

_- A-chan n'est pas faible !_

_- Tu insinues que Kai l'est Atsu?_

_- Euh non mais…_

_Nous éclatons de rire et attendons calmement la fin du live pour retrouver tous les groupes._

_J'ai beaucoup de chance, vous le savez, j'en ai tellement que je suis le premier à passer._

_Quelque peu déconnecté je l'avoue, je monte sur « l'estrade » où se trouve ce qui nous sert de directrice et les enchères commencent._

_Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et ce n'est que lorsque j'entends Atsuaki sur enchérir de 10 000 yens que je me rends compte qu'ils sont trois à me réclamer, Tora, Miyavi et Atsu…_

_Tora abandonne assez vite alors que Miyavi s'entête contre Atsu._

_- Hey Miyou! Y a Kai après moi !_

_- Aoi-san, vous n'avez pas le droit de donner ce type d'informations!_

_- Je m'en contre-fou! Je ne veux pas être acheté par quelqu'un qui s'auto-satisfait au point de s'appeler « Ore-sama »!_

_- Il y a des règles Aoi-san!_

_Je me tais, de toute façon Miyavi sait très bien pourquoi j'ai dit tout cela._

_- Bon alors, je peux l'avoir ?_

_Atsuaki! Ce mec est génial! Je l'adore!_

_- Oui Uruha-san, il est à vous…_

_- Yey! Arigato. A-chan, tu viens?_

_- J'arrive Ruwa._

_Nous partons et ce n'est qu'alors que je me rends compte de son aspect échevelé et du tremblement de ses mains._

_- Ruwa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Rien._

_Sa voix tremble et claque tout à la fois. Il a l'air en colère. En fait, il est furieux._

_- Ruwa ?_

_- Après!_

_- ATSUAKI TAKESHIMA!_

_Il sursaute et me regarde, étonné. Je ne lève que très rarement la voix sur lui…_

_- Excuse-moi Yu-chan. On en parle à l'appart?_

_- L'appart ? Lequel ? Le tien ? Le mien ?_

_- Le notre…_

_- Le notre ?_

_Un silence passe._

_- Non, tu n'aurais pas…_

_- Si. Je l'ai acheté._

_- Mais enfin Atsuaki, c'est dans un coin paumé et mal famé de Kabukicho ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que c'est notre appartement celui là!_

_- On aurait pu en acheter un autre tu sais?_

_- Pourquoi faire? Celui là va très bien!_

_- Ok ok. On y va?_

_Atsu a son visage éclairé par un sourire éblouissant?_

_Voilà comment s'est terminée cette vente aux enchères pour nous. Miyou a en effet acheté Kai pour les autres, on ne sait pas._

_Et moi j'ai passé une semaine formidable et affreuse cette fois là._

L'avoir contre moi est autant un plaisir qu'un réel cauchemar, surtout dans la situation actuelle où son état me fait me sentir déplacé. Et profiteur. Pourtant je n'arrive simplement pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Glissant trois doigts dans sa bouche, je lui demande l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Il me l'accorde d'une succion appuyée sur mes doigts et d'un mouvement de hanche enjôleur.

- Viens.

Je me déplace et tout en l'embrassant glisse un premier doigt en lui, provoquant un simple frisson d'anticipation. Je me presse d'y présenter un deuxième doigt et cette fois-ci c'est un gémissement de plaisir suivit d'un grognement frustré qui me parvient.

- Viens A-chan.

Introduisant un troisième doigt, je le fais patienter le plus possible, le frustrant au maximum, le chauffant de mon mieux. Le poussant à bout comme il le fait parfois sur scène, faisant remonter en moi les souvenirs de la soirée du dernier live du NLSG.

_07 Mai 2006 Tokyo, Budokan, fin du dernier live du Nameless Six Guns Tour_

_Un concert de plus de terminé. Les mouvements de la voiture qui nous mène à l'hôtel me bercent… Cependant, impossible de dormir, Uruha et Ruki se chamaillent une fois de plus. Je porte donc mon attention et mes yeux fatigués sur eux._

_- Aller Ruki !_

_- Non Atsu ! Je ne te laisse pas ma chambre double avec Aoi !_

_- Mais Ruki ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas dormir tout seul._

_- Ben si on ne fait qu'échanger nos chambres tu pourras être avec Reita, c'est Kai qui a la chambre simple!_

_- C'est non Uruha._

_- Tu détestes donc Ryo tant que ça ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça… _

_- Ruki!_

_- Uruha arrête!_

_- Taka… _

_- Oh, désolé Aoi, on t'a réveillé ?_

_- Non, je ne dormais pas… Ruki… _

_- C'est bon j'ai compris, mais je veux une journée entière en échange._

_- D'accord._

_- De quoi vous parlez ?_

_- De rien Ruwa, de rien._

_- Ah._

_Il fait mine de bouder mais vient tout de même s'assoir à mes côté pour avoir un câlin. C'est une sorte d'habitude prise après le PSC Tour que nous apprécions grandement tout les deux._

_Je le prend dans mes bras et me cale contre la vitre, sa tête sur mon épaule._

_- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à dormir avec moi ? Lui murmurais-je._

_- Parce que Ryo ne me donne plus de câlins._

_- Et donc ?_

_- Ben je veux un câlin._

_- Ruwa … te fous pas de moi._

_- Mais je veux vraiment un câlin Yuu !_

_- Aller viens là pour avoir ton câlin._

_Je le serre dans mes bras et lui caresse le dos et les cheveux jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'hôtel. Et alors que je vais me lever, je me rend compte qu'il dort._

_- Ruwa ? Ruwa ?_

_- Yuu ? On est arrivé ?_

_- Oui, vient, ils sont déjà tous descendus et ont rangé les derniers instruments. Il ne reste que ma guitare sèche._

_- D'accord. Tu la récupères ? Je t'attends._

_- Merci Atsu._

_Je descends, récupère ma guitare et le rejoins. Il s'accroche immédiatement à mon bras et essaye de ne pas tanguer sous la fatigue._

_Il est vrai que lorsqu'il est câlin, impossible de le laisser à distance, d'autant plus lorsqu'il est fatigué. Par contre, lorsque monsieur veut sa liberté mieux vaut garder ses distances. Un vrai chat en somme._

_Nous récupérons les instruments qu'ont pris Ruki, Kai et Reita et nous montons dans nos chambre, Atsuaki toujours collé à moi, Taka toujours en train de bouder alors que Kai et Reita sont presque tout sourire._

_Ryo ouvre sa porte et pousse Ruki qui proteste dedans, sous le regard bienveillant de Kai qui me sourit et me propose alors son aide._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Regarde, il s'est rendormit!_

_Je baisse la tête et m'aperçoit en effet qu'il dort, appuyé contre moi._

_- Merci Kai._

_- Je t'en prie. Donne moi ta clé._

_Je lui tend et il ouvre la porte. Une fois dedans j'allonge Atsu sur son lit et remercie Kai qui ressort en me souhaitant bonne nuit._

_- Atsu ? Atsu ?_

_- Hum ? Quoi ?_

_- Il faut que tu te changes, on est dans la chambre là._

_- Ryo ? Nan pas envie !_

_- Aller la diva ! On se change. Et ce n'est pas Ryo._

_- Aoi!_

_- C'est moi._

_- On est arrivé là comment ?_

_- Ben en fait on est monté et tu t'es endormi dans le couloir. Kai m'a aidé a te porter._

_- Mais… Et Rei ?_

_- Tu remercieras Taka._

_Il se tait, sourit et part se mettre en pyjama. Et moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Il y a ce truc au fond de moi qui me pousse vers lui, un peu plus chaque jour qui passe mais aussi comme une barrière immense qui nous sépare. Et cette envie de le garder dans mes bras en même temps que la peur de ma réaction à son contact._

_Je profite de son absence pour me changer. Et lorsqu'il revient je suis assis sur le lit, attendant de pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain._

_- Yuu ?_

_- Oui Atsu ?_

_- Tu m'en veux ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?_

_- Parce que j'ai forcé Ruki à aller avec Ryo._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Atsu, j'ai promis à Ruki de passer une journée avec lui à la place._

_- Oh, je vois… _

_Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et finis de me préparer pour la nuit. Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, il est sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées._

_- Ruwa ? Ruwa ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu attends quoi sur le lit ?_

_- Oh euh… _

_- Oui ?_

_- Je… je peux dormir avec toi ?_

_- Ruwa… _

_- Oui ?_

_- Y a qu'un seul lit._

_- Ah ?… ah… _

_- Et la lumière fut, dis-je en riant._

_- Mais ça te gène vraiment pas ?_

_- Atsu, si ça me dérangeait, je prendrai une chambre seul et je ne serais pas intervenu pour que Taka te laisse la place._

_Il rougit et se glisse dans les draps où je le rejoins après avoir branché mon portable et enclenché le réveil._

_Je suis à peine couché que je sens Atsu se lover contre moi en poussant un soupir de bien être. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, le faisant ronronner et piquer un fard dès qu'il s'en rend compte._

_- Gomen._

_- C'est bon Atsu, ça ne me gène pas. C'est mignon._

_Il rougit encore plus et murmure un « bonne nuit » en se terrant au creux de mon cou. Je ris et passe mes bras autour de lui me calant entre les coussin et lui._

C'était la première fois que je dormais réellement avec lui, dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. Et entre les bras l'un de l'autre. Et alors que nous avons dormi ensemble plusieurs fois depuis, je retrouve a présent toutes les sensations de ce soir là, décuplées par le désir.

Seulement pour en arriver là, il a fallut une bonne dose de chance ou de malchance tout dépend comment on voit les choses et ce rien que ce soir.

_Le jour même soit le 24 Décembre 2009 un quartier quelconque de Tokyo, 21h13_

_- Aoi ? Tu viens avec nous ou tu nous rejoins ?_

_- Où ça ?_

_- Ben, on a dit qu'on allait au resto pour noël. T'as rien suivit ou quoi ?_

_- Je vous rejoins, j'ai des choses à faire. On va où ?_

_- Je passe te prendre dans une heure._

_- Ok, merci Atsu._

_- Je t'en prie._

_Je prends mes affaires et pars de chez moi à pied. Une fois arrivé, je me précipite sous la douche avant de courir vers ma chambre pour choisir mes vêtements et sortir les divers cadeaux que je dois empaqueter et planquer ailleurs au plus vite sachant pertinemment qu'Atsu viendra fouiller en arrivant pour changer ma tenue._

_Mais où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir tout mettre ?_

_Je m'habille en vitesse et pars à l'empaquetage de mes cadeaux, que je finis trente minutes plus tard. Au fil des ans j'ai pris le coup de main et je mets de moins en moins de temps. D'un autre côté, il faut tout de même préciser que tout les ans, Atsu me laisse un peu moins de temps que l'année passée. Il y a quatre ans, j'avais droit à presque deux heures et là nous somme a un peu moins d'une._

_Une véritable peau de chagrin cette histoire. Seulement mes vœux ne se sont jamais vraiment réalisés pour l'heure, malgré la disparition progressive de ce temps._

_Il me reste à peine dix minutes avant l'arrivée d'Atsu ; j'en profite pour me maquiller légèrement. Je range tout ce que j'ai sorti et alors que je ferme enfin la porte du dernier placard, j'entends frapper à la porte._

_- Entre._

_- Bon alors, toujours pas prêt à ce que je vois !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ben, tu vas pas y aller comme ça quand même ? Si ?_

_- Euh …_

_- Bon aller, on va faire quelque chose… Il faut faire quelque chose._

_- … _

_- Allez! Suis moi!_

_J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me prend pour son chien. De toute façon lorsqu'il est dans cet état là, on ne peut plus l'arrêter, alors autant faire ce qu'il dit, on gagne du temps._

_- J'arrive Atsu, j'arrive._

_- Et ben enfin! Il t'en a fallut du temps !_

_- … _

_- Bon alors, voyons voir ce qu'il y a là dedans… _

_Pensif, il se penche dans mon armoire, sort quantité de choses et les étale sur le lit après les avoir étudiées d'un regard critique._

_- Je suppose que tu veux garder ce maquillage là…_

_- Oui._

_- Bon alors,… ça et ça._

_- On n'est pas en été Ruwa._

_- Bon ben que dis-tu de ton haut avec ce jean?_

_- Si tu veux. On y va après._

_- D'accord Yuu._

_Et me voilà parti à me changer, pour faire plaisir à monsieur._

_- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !_

_Et je me fais engueuler en plus._

_- Ruwa ?_

_- Quo i?_

_- T'as pas l'impression d'abuser là… _

_- Euh… non._

_- Ça m'aurait étonné aussi tiens._

_Et nous voilà partit pour un resto de banlieue encore inconnu._

_- On y va comment ?_

_- Ben… tu veux y aller comment ?_

_- En moto !_

_- Non mais t'es malade, il neige !_

_- Bon ben en voiture alors._

_- Aller viens, on prend la mienne._

_- Merci Yu-chan._

_- De rien. Faut juste que tu me dises où on va ._

_Il me donne l'adresse et me guide de temps en temps. Il ne nous faut que vingt minutes pour y arriver et nous garer._

_Lorsque nous arrivons, ils sont déjà tous là._

_- Vous en avez mis du temps !_

_- Explique toi avec Ruwa, c'est de sa faute._

_- Comme tout les ans ! Rigole Reita._

_- Exact._

_- Je suis là ! Explose Atsu, frustré._

_Et moi je ris à n'en plus pouvoir face à la mine boudeuse qu'il affiche._

_- Viens là, dis-je en m'asseyant sur la banquette côté mur, dos à la fenêtre._

_Il me rejoint avec un grand sourire et peu de temps après une serveuse arrive pour nous tendre nos menus._

_Cette année, le restaurant a été choisi en fonction de mes gouts, nous mangeons donc français._

_En perspective ce sera donc huitres et médaillon de foie gras suivis par un pavé de dinde aux marrons accompagné de pommes de terre sautées puis fromage et bûche au chocolat. Et bien sûr une bouteille de Tarriquet puis le champagne._

_Le repas se passe dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Kai ne boit pas, il doit ramener Ruki et Reita, il a simplement gouté le vin et pris une coupe de champagne._

_De leur côté Ruki, Reita et Uruha se sont fait plaisir, les bouteilles sont vides et ce n'est pas avec un verre de vin et une coupe de champagne que je les ai vidées. De toutes façons je dois ramener Ruwa._

_Il est plus de minuit lorsque Kai se lève et sonne le départ. Nous payons et regagnons nos voitures garées sur le parking. Après un dernier « Joyeux Noël» ,Kai installe Reita et Ruki à l'arrière et moi j'entraine Ruwa pour l'installer à l'avant._

_- Fais attention en rentrant._

_- Promis Kai, toi aussi._

_- A bientôt Aoi !_

_- Ja !_

_Je monte à mon tour dans ma voiture et une fois installé demande à mon passager si je dois le ramener chez lui._

_- J'veux bien. T'as qu'à rester à l'appart'. Je récupérerai ma voiture chez toi demain comme ça._

_- Comme tu veux._

_- Je veux, murmure-t-il._

_Nous voilà donc partis vers son appartement._

_Le voyage est calme, il dort à moitié. Seule la radio débite un flot continue de chansons et je peux parfois l'entendre fredonner les airs à la mode ainsi que les vieux tubes qui passent. J'aime l'atmosphère qui règne entre nous dans ces moments là._

_Après un petit quart d'heure de route nous arrivons. Je sors de la voiture pendant qu'Atsu fait de même en tanguant, il se rattrape à ce qu'il peut et doit avoir la vitesse d'un escargot sous LSD. Je fais le tour, l'attrape par la taille ferme sa portière et verrouille la voiture avant d'amorcer l'approche de la porte de son immeuble. Il passe un bras autour de mon cou pour se stabiliser et notre progression se fait alors plus simple._

_- Tu connais le code Yuu?_

_- Oui Atsu t'inquiètes pas, faut juste que tu me donnes les clés de ton appart une fois dedans._

_Un silence passe et alors que je tape le code, je me pose une question à présent existentielle… _

_- Atsu ?_

_- Oui Yu-chan ?_

_- T'habites à quel étage rappelle moi ?_

_- Le dernier._

_- Y a un ascenseur ici ?_

_- T'as plus peur d'eux ?_

_- Si mais je me sens pas capable de te porter jusqu'au vingt-sixième étage en fait._

_- Donc tu vas le prendre avec moi ?_

_- Non, je vais te mettre dedans et monter à pieds._

_- Tu rigoles là j'espère._

_- Non. Et ne discute pas._

_- Tu passes à côté de quelque chose tu sais ?_

_- Oui, de rester coincer dedans._

_- Non, simplement de faire l'amour dedans._

_Je lève un sourcil, appuie sur la touche d'appel, le met dans l'ascenseur, appuie sur la touche correspondante à l'étage qu'il faut et sors pour me diriger vers la cage d'escaliers._

_Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris de me dire ça et, tout à mes préoccupations gravis les étages sans y faire attention. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé que je percute. Et qu'il me percute._

_- Atsuaki lâche-moi!_

_- Non, tu m'as manqué!_

_- Parle plus doucement, les gens dorment!_

_- Tiens, les clés, dit-il en me les tendant l'air de rien._

_- J'ai pas réussi à ouvrir_

_Je lui prends en marmonnant, ouvre la porte et entre, immédiatement suivit par mon blondinet. Il se déchausse et enlève son manteau en même temps que moi puis file dans son appartement. De mon côté, je ferme la porte à clé et range correctement nos chaussures avant d'y pénétrer a mon tour._

_La lumière indique qu'il se trouve à la salle de bain et je décide de l'y rejoindre._

_Il se démaquille et lorsqu'il me voit il me tend coton, démaquillant, brosse à dents, dentifrice et serviette. Il finit puis file, me laissant seul. Au bruit, je le devine à la cuisine en train de se faire un de ses trucs miracles pour éviter la gueule de bois demain matin._

_Le temps que je finisse, il me propose de préparer du thé et je me fais un plaisir d'accepter. Je l'entends mettre l'eau à chauffer et le vois soudain surgir a la porte._

_- On le boit au lit Yu-chan?_

_- Si tu veux._

_- Ok._

_Et il repart._

_Je parviens à dégotter une brosse dans un tiroir alors que je l'entends poser les tasses sur un plateau et le vois passer devant la salle de bain alors que je me coiffe._

_Je décide alors de le rejoindre après m'être attaché les cheveux et avoir tout rangé._

_Seulement, je n'ai pas le temps de pénétrer dans la chambre qu'il me saute dessus, m'aguichant et me poussant vers le lit, me faisant oublier le thé, la fatigue et l'alcool._

Nous revoilà au début de notre histoire, ce qu'il se passe ensuite vous le connaissez déjà.

A présent nous sommes enlacés dans son lit. Sa tête repose sur mon torse, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres qui murmurent " à moi " inlassablement.

Je crois qu'à présent je sais pourquoi je ne lui résiste pas. Je ferai tout pour voir sourire mon ange.

- Tu es à moi!

- Oui Atsu, je suis à toi.

- Il t'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre.

- Oui.

Oui, je ferai tout pour le voir sourire car…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Yuu, moi aussi.

**OWARI**


End file.
